


Pegasus

by Enchantable



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kind of 1x09 au, M/M, Romance, Touch-Starved, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantable/pseuds/Enchantable
Summary: “Hang on you’ve got some feathers out of place,” he says, “can I—““You don’t have to,” Michael says.“It’s fine,” Alex assures him, “if it’s okay with you.”“Knock yourself out,” Michael says with what he hopes is a casual tone.





	Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: if you are still taking promts could you do one where the aliens have wings with feathers please?

“What do your wings look like?” Alex asks bluntly.

Michael stiffens and he looks away, though Michael sternly tells himself that Alex has no way of knowing that’s a weird question to ask. Or maybe they’re all weird. He’s miffed that Alex knows his secret, that this is another thing that Jesse Manes has taken from him. Alex just looks at him calmly. Michael tries not to think of Alex covered in perspiration, digging his fingers into that hypersensitive area. Or Alex bathed in golden light and stroking it, the sheet slipping low on his hips. Michael tries to think about none of that. Alex has been clear he doesn’t want to be with him, this doesn’t change that. Alex doesn’t look embarrassed or away, he meets Michael’s eyes calmly.

“Come on,” Michael says. Alex looks wary and Michael sighs, “I’m not doing this in the open and the trailer’s too small, would you just—“ he motions. Alex moves forward, “there’s a ladder,” he adds and Alex scowls.

“I’m fine.”

Michael nods and leads him down. Most of the junkyard is above another part of the old mine, one that’s full of wider caverns. Which is handy because wide is the name of the game. There’s some tight turns, but Michael’s good at those. He’s probably the best when it comes to this because he practices more than any of them. Isobel is the fastest and Max is good at short, powerful flights but overall Michael has always been the best. He’s suited for it, though he never gets to soar like he wants to. Alex follows as he leads him to the cavern. He tosses his shirt off and takes only a split second to enjoy the way Alex’s lips part and he clears his throat. There’s nothing else to do then but focus and let the pattern on his skin push out and extend. 

Alex’s eyes widen and Michael would love to say that’s what everyone’s eyes do, but he’s never done this. Never shown it to anyone. His wings are big and add another shade of honey to his color pallet. Or gold, if he’s feeling fancy. He doesn’t fully extend them but even tucked against his back they’re huge. He only manages to keep his back to Alex for a moment before judging his reaction out of the corner of his eye gets to be too much and he turns around. Alex swallows and keeps staring at him, though soon his own curiosity wins out.

“So they stay tucked in somewhere?” He says, “is that why you’re so hot?”

“I think it’s my smile,” he says and Alex shoots him an exasperated look, “Yeah, best any of us can tell, they’re still there but inside. Like another layer of insulation.”

“How did you explain this as a kid?” He asks.

“I didn’t have to,” Michael shrugs. 

Alex catches his eye and one of those things passes between them along that cosmic connection they were yelling about. Hiding skin as a kid was a reality for both of them, by the time he got to school kids were already teasing him for never taking his shirt off. Even during the summer. For a moment Michael had a fleeting hope he was another one of them. But he still remembers when they were in the shed and instead of anything tattoo like, he felt the faint scars that were nearly invisible by then against his skin. Alex nods and moves closer before stopping and looking at his face. Michael offers a grin that he hopes covers his nerves and extends his wing, curving it so the tip dangles in front of Alex’s nose. The exasperated look comes onto Alex’s face as the feathers almost tickle him and force him to move his head. 

“I thought the three of you getting matching family tattoos was so cool,” Alex says and shakes his head at his own stupidity.

“Well we kind of do,” he says, “we just got them a lot earlier than we told anyone.”

Alex nods and flexes his fingers. Realizing one of them is going to have to take the leap on this, Michael steps forward and draws his wing around Alex’s back. Alex turns into it, keeping his wing from touching his back and Michael ducks, angling so that his primary feathers skim Alex’s palm. Alex inhales sharply and Michael ignores the shiver that races through him. Alex turns his palm and Michael straightens, letting his wings shift so Alex can touch them without raising himself up too high. He’s good with ladders, tip toes Michael isn’t sure about. Alex flattens his hand and his fingers drag to the secondaries. Michael hisses through his teeth and Alex goes to move his hand but Michael shakes his head.

“It’s okay, they’re just sensitive,” he explains, “you’re the first person whose touched them.”

“Why?” Alex says, meeting his eyes, “I just told you my family has been trying to destroy you. Why would you show me?”

“I figure if anyone’s going to destroy me, it might as well be you,” he says. Alex stares and Michael shrugs, “I think you had a point, we didn’t know each other,” Michael continues, “this is why.”

Alex finally breaks eye contact and looks down at his hand.

“That’s not the only reason,” he says. His jaw tightens, “I should go,” he says.

“Wait wait wait,” Michael quickly unfurls his wings and wraps them around Alex, tugging him back, “not so fast.”

“Guerin!” 

He hasn’t thought this through and, unable to see the ground, Alex stumbles. Michael immediately wraps both his wings around him tighter and helps take some of his weight. Surprised, Alex freezes as Michael’s tawny feathers support him and help right him. He rests his wings on Alex’s shoulders and makes sure he’s alright visually. Alex is still holding himself very still and Michael steadies him as he bends his wings and walks forward, tucking them against his back but not under his skin.

“They’re big,” Alex says.

“Our bones aren’t hollow, far as we can tell. They gotta be big so we can fly-“ Alex’s eyes go wide.

“You can fly?”

Michael grins and Alex’s surprise gives way to exasperation and then finally settles on curiosity. Alex is always curious. His caution has been literally beaten into him. But that has nothing on the wings that extend from Michael’s shoulderblades and deep down they both know it. Of all the things that Michael is good at digging out of Alex, the curiosity is one he hasn’t seen in a very long time. This time when he twists his wing forward, Alex’s fingers wrap around his feathers and he doesn’t break eye contact. For a moment Michael thinks he’s won something but Alex frowns and moves his eyes from Michael’s gaze to his feathers, carefully carding his fingers through them.

“How do you preen?” He asks. Michael takes back every affectionate feeling he’s ever had towards him, “I’m guessing Max and Isobel do each other’s.”

“Loofa,” He says.

“Excuse me?”

“I use a loofa,” he says, “on a stick. Gets the job done.” 

Preening bonded Max and Isobel, even though they’ve always welcomed him after they did it for years, Michael’s always felt like an interloper. And after everything with Rosa, he couldn’t bare to have Max touch him. He should have expected Alex to figure that out. Alex is always too smart for his own good. Michael tuck them against his back and looks for his shirt when Alex grasps his shoulder. He wants to throw him off but his wings shiver with a hand being closer to that spot than one has been in years.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—“

“It’s fine, you didn’t know,” he says, which has seriously been their problem of late.

“Hang on you’ve got some feathers out of place,” he says, “can I—“

“You don’t have to,” Michael says.

“It’s fine,” Alex assures him, “if it’s okay with you.”

“Knock yourself out,” Michael says with what he hopes is a casual tone.

Alex is an artist at heart, he examines things for a moment before carefully beginning to brush the feathers with his hand. Michael fights to breathe steadily as Alex combs them. He doesn’t seem perturbed by the oil and instead he focuses on spreading it out along the wing. He sighs after a moment and his hand pauses.

“What’s wrong?” Michael questions and his tone is desperate because the idea of Alex stopping is painful.

“I can’t reach properly,” Alex says, “lets go to the wall,” he tells him, “brace your hands.”

Michael follows his instructions and braces his palms, extending his arms and lowering his head. Alex looks and Michael wants to yell in frustration, but then Alex’s hands go to the root of his wing and start to work again. Michael is glad he has the wall to brace against, it’s impossible to hold himself up as Alex works. He wants to squirm into every touch just as badly as he wants to shove Alex off so he won’t get used to this before Alex walks away. Alex focuses on a particular spot and Michael can’t contain the whimper.

“Relax,” Alex says and he’s a lot closer to Michael’s ear than Michael thought he would be. His other hand sweeps along the wing and Michael can’t contain the moan, “Guerin,” Alex says warningly.

“I’m trying!” Michael says whipping towards him. Alex shakes his head and Michael turns back to the stone, closing his eyes and exhaling. Only then does Alex get back to work, “fuck,” Michael whines and bites his lip.

“You don’t have to be quiet,” Alex says.

“You—“ Michael chokes as Alex pushes his fingers through, “asshole.”

He turns his head as Alex catches his eye only briefly before focusing on working his way through the feathers on the underside of the wing. Michael digs his fingers into the stone when Alex fits himself behind him. He pushes back and Alex’s fingers dig into his wing before he slides his hands back and pulls away. Michael turns his face into his own arm and tries to bite back the whine of disappointment before Alex rubs is hands around the base where skin meets feathers. The joint is powerful and Alex settles his hand at the base of it, his other teasing the base of his wing before going to settle low on his belly.

“Should I do the other wing first,” he asks, his finger dipping just slightly below Michael’s belt

“Yes,” Michael chokes out.

Alex doesn’t make him beg and gets to work on the other wing. Michael’s already so worked up, it becomes a struggle not to lose it right there as Alex lavishes attention on his feathers. He’s good and thorough and halfway through, Michael doesn’t even think about his noises as he sucks in hard breaths. This is so different from being preened by a family member. Hazily he watches as Alex ducks under his wing to work the underside, carefully supporting it against the rock when he gets close. He ducks under Michael’s arm and when he comes up, though Michael knows he’s supposed to kiss him all he can do is rest his forehead against Alex’s collar bone as Alex strokes the feathers at the base of his wings. He’s so far gone it’s not until he feels Alex chuckle that he realizes he’s been panting his name for the past however long it’s been. It barely takes Alex rocking his hand against him for Michael to fall apart with a sigh, his wings contracting before laying against him like a blanket.

“Fuck,” he whispers into Alex’s shirt.

“Not yet,” Alex says and kisses the crown of his head. Michael feels like he’s been marked and he cant say he’s mad at it. Alex smells like him and some part of Michael that’s hardwired to his wings commits that smell to memory.

“Fine,” Michael says and lifts his head up. 

He nudges Alex the half step back against the wall and kisses him, kisses down his neck and sinks to his knees. Alex watches and inhales sharply as Michael works his pants down, nodding his consent as Michael kisses the seam of his own skin, where flesh meets sleeve. Michael starts to draw his wings back under his skin and Alex clamps a hand on his shoulder. Michael pulls his face from Alex’s thigh. He wonders if Alex is going to tell him to stop. Realize his mistake. But Alex licks his bottom lip and looks from his wings to him. He settles a hand on one.

“Leave them out.”


End file.
